


kitties bring people together, i guess?

by nixyerwicks



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nixyerwicks/pseuds/nixyerwicks
Summary: annie works at a pet store in a mall, and has a few Interactions with the EMA trio and mikasa. also kitties.
Relationships: Mikasa Ackerman/Annie Leonhart
Comments: 3
Kudos: 113





	kitties bring people together, i guess?

“Are you fucking serious.”

“Annie, please. No one else is working for the next hour and I really need everyone else in here helping with the new puppies,” pleaded Marco, Annie’s manager. 

“Marco. You want me to stand in front of the store in a catsuit and get people to be interested in the store with my ‘charm’??” deadpanned Annie. Annie had been working at this pretty large pet store for a while, and someone on the company’s marketing team decided it would be a fantastic idea to put employees on the street in various animal suits. Opening the store today was Annie, Marco, Hitch, and Sasha. Apparently, Marco and Sasha had their hands full with the new puppies that had just arrived at the store and were being displayed for petting in the front of the store. Hitch was already changing into a bunny suit, because she had arrived before Annie and Marco told her to. Annie did NOT want to stand in front of a store in the giant mall with a cat suit on with Hitch of all people. 

“Annie, please! It’s only for an hour,” begged Marco. “I just need you to stand out there with a sign and answer any questions people ask you. Please? You don’t even have to be nice to Hitch as long as you guys don’t fight in front of the customers.”

Annie huffed in defeat. “Fine. But I will be taking you up on the being mean thing.”

Marco sighed and smiled. “Thank god. Thank you so much. Suits are in the back.”

And somehow, that’s how Annie found herself standing in a busy mall hallway in a catsuit that looked suspiciously like a fursuit. She had almost made it through the hour, when a trio of friends approached her. The one friend that was clearly leading the group had short, brown hair and very enthusiastic green eyes. He seemed to be approaching Annie, with a dark haired Asian girl and a blonde boy with a bowl cut in tow. Fantastic. More strangers that get to see her in this ridiculous costume.

“Hey!! Are you one of the people who work at that pet store down here?” asked the brunet, with a huge smile plastered on his face. 

“Yeah. Right there. There are puppies,” said Annie flatly just to get them to leave her alone. 

“Puppies!! Dude, come on. We gotta,” said the boy, dragging his two friends in tow. Annie watched them go, and she noticed the dark haired girl’s eyes lingering on her for a little too long for Annie’s liking. Hopefully, she would never see them again just like all these other customers. 

Before Annie knew it, her shift was over. She walked out of the store with her bag and uniform off, and noticed some familiar faces on a bench outside of the store with hot dogs. Of course, it was those kids from earlier. Of course she’d see them again. Luckily for Annie, the brunet and the blond boy gave her a wave, and she gave a small wave back. The piercing eyes of the dark haired girl didn’t leave her until she rounded a corner, though.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“HEY! Don’t fucking tap on the cat windows,” yelled Annie at some random customer the next day. The customer gave her a very weird look, and continued to play with the cats through the glass. It took her a minute to realize that they looked at her weird because she swore at them. Oh well. At least they didn’t take it personally.

Annie felt her phone go off in her pocket. Oh, yeah. Gotta feed the kitties. She started to get the food ready, and all the cats’ attention was drawn to her and away from that one customer. The customer realized the cats were going to eat and left to go check out other things. Annie sighed a breath of relief and put her kitty talk face on. She scooped out food for each of the cats’ enclosures and gave them little pets and kisses at the same time. Finally, she arrived at her favorite cat. 

“Hey, buddy!! Who’s my good boy?? Is it you??” said Annie, in a high pitched baby talk voice. Her favorite cat was a ginger tabby cat named Carrot. Annie had planned to adopt him, but she was waiting until she could find an apartment that allowed animals so she could move out of her dorm. So far, she’d had no luck. She scooped a generous amount of cat kibble onto the scooper and dumped it in his bowl. He immediately began chowing down, purring his appreciation. Annie was so focused on how cute he was that she didn’t even notice that a customer had come over and was looking at the cats. Annie stared at him with a dopey smile on her face, and didn’t even realize that the girl was looking at her through the plastic window, probably seeking assistance. A few taps to the window woke Annie out of her trance. 

“HEy don’t tap on the windows-” Annie started, but she realized the girl was trying to get her attention and shut her mouth. She stepped out of the back room and into the store area where the woman was looking at the cats from. She immediately recognized her as the girl who had come with those two boys yesterday. Her eyes still seemed to bore holes through Annie.

“Can I help you?” asked Annie, deadpan as usual. The girl didn’t seem put off by it at all. 

“I’m looking to adopt,” she stated simply.

“Okay, and? Did you have one in mind?” asked Annie with a bit of a rude tone of voice. 

The girl pointed to the far window that she had tapped on to get Annie’s attention. “That one. The ginger tabby.”

Annie started to respond, but stopped. The ginger tabby? The one she wanted to adopt? The one that she couldn’t even say anything to stop this girl from adopting him because she hadn’t done anything to officially begin the adoption process? Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

The girl watched Annie struggle with her words, and finally said something. “You’re the one who was in that catsuit in front of the store yesterday, right?”

Annie turned red a little, embarrassed that this girl remembered her. “Nope. Don’t know what you’re talking about. Must have been someone else.”

The girl sighed. “Look, I saw you with that cat. I can see you adore him. I still want to adopt him, but I won’t take him from you if he’s that important to you.”

Annie was taken aback by this random act of kindness from this stoic stranger. “No, I… Look, I really like him and was planning on adopting him myself after I found an apartment, but I haven’t found one and it’s been a while. I want him to have a good life, and if that means a forever home with someone else, that’s ok. Don’t worry about me.”

The stranger tilted her head slightly. “Hm. Well, that’s interesting. Because I’m looking for a roommate right now. And a cat.”

Annie looked up at her. “I don’t even know your name, and you’re asking me to move in with you?”

“Mikasa.”

“What?”

“That’s my name.”

“Oh. I’m Annie.”

“I know. It says it on your nametag.”

“Oh.”

Mikasa laughed lightly. “So, now you know my name. And now I’m asking you to be my roommate. Do you want to?”

“That depends. Do you have a boyfriend? Or a girlfriend, I guess?”

“Nope. I do have an idiot brother with a boyfriend, though.”

“Fine. Only if you let me take you on a date.”

Mikasa laughed. “If you insist.” She took out a small piece of paper from her pocket and placed it against Annie’s chest. “Text me,” she said with a wink, walking away without another word. Annie couldn’t do anything except stand there in shock. She reached into her chest pocket of her apron and fished out the little piece of paper. It simply said a phone number. 

Annie returned to the back, quietly. 

“What just happened out there?” asked Hitch, making Annie jump. 

“Nothing. Nothing. She just wanted to adopt.”

“Hm. How come she didn’t adopt a cat then? I don’t think people usually give out their numbers to people if they want to adopt a cat.”

Annie proceeded to kick Hitch in the shin. No more words were exchanged, besides Hitch’s whimpering of pain. 

A roommate, a cat, and a girlfriend all in one day? Damn. Maybe Annie was lucky.


End file.
